The Doctor and The Detective
by TheKresent
Summary: A crack in the wall has been puzzling him for quite sometime now. The disappearance of Mrs. Hudson was left unnoticed by all but one, Sherlock. There has been some strange shift in the universe that attracts the young Doctor to 221B Baker Street. Sherlock involuntary ends up stranded in space with his blogger the Doctor and his companion. This story can also be found on kresent20.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **this is supposed to be a crossover of doctor who and Sherlock though I'm not sure how it will turn out. Please review as I need input on what I should include. Thank you

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Sherlock BBC or Sherlock by Sir Conan Doyle. I also don't own the Doctor… though it would be AMAZING if I did.

The crack in the wall seemed to have gotten larger since the last time Sherlock noticed it. It was a peculiar thing. Stretching from the window to the middle of the wall right underneath the bullet shots the young detective enjoyed firing whenever he became bored. Which was quite often.

"What are you staring at?" John asked looking up from the newspaper he was reading. He noticed that the observant look on his friend's face, one that was not at all unfamiliar, was growing deeper and deeper. Sherlock practically jumped up from his chair and ran over to the crack. He traced his fingers down it.

Sherlock pressed his ear against the wall, "Do you hear that John?"

"Hear wha-" John was cut off by Sherlock who loudly shushed him. This of course made John roll his eyes and shake his head. He didn't understand Sherlock sometimes.

Frustrated the young detective flopped on the sofa, "I don't get it. It's as if there is something living in the wall, which is absolutely ridiculous! The walls are too thin nothing could crawl through there and still sustain its self…" he drifted off into a deep thought.

"Well I'm going out be back in a bit… and ah- Sherlock. Do me a favor and don't knock the wall down while I'm out."

…

3 hours later and Sherlock hadn't moved a muscle. This was so puzzling. Normally petty stuff like this annoyed him, but now it felt strange not knowing what this mysterious crack in the wall was. Or how it got there. Or what caused it. For once he had no answers. There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Come in Mrs. Hudson." Sherlock knew who it was without even having to open his eyes. "If you don't mind not thinking it is very distracting."

"Oh Sherlock look at you! It's 3 p.m. and your still in your night clothes." Mrs. Hudson stated in her motherly nature.

"Please. I. am. Trying. To. Think." He sounded exasperated.

By now the land lady was in the kitchen looking for something to make for the man. "And what in Heaven's name are you trying to think about that is so important that you can't even get dressed for the day?" Sherlock sat straight up.

"The crack in the wall Mrs. Hudson. The crack!" with that Sherlock stormed off to his bedroom to go get dressed. "Oh and I'll have some tea!" he shouted from the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **this is suppose to be a crossover of doctor who and Sherlock though I'm not sure how it will turn out. Please review as I need input on what I should include. Thank you

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Sherlock BBC or Sherlock by Sir Conan Doyle. I also don't own the Doctor… though it would be AMAZING if I did.

When Sherlock walked out of his bedroom he found John and Mrs. Hudson sitting at the kitchen table chatting and drinking hot tea. "Hello John."

"Have you figured it out yet?" John asked raising one eyebrow.

"Figured what out… oh, yes I haven't the slight clue what it is."

John lifted his cup to his mouth and tipped it towards Sherlock, "you had 3 hours of thinking time. Come on your genius, should've figured it out in 5 minutes."

"It's not important anyways…"

Sherlock walked into the sitting room and plopped down in his favorite chair. He lied of course. It was important, he could feel it. There was something unnatural about it and he couldn't put his finger on why it felt that way. When Sherlock first noticed the small fracture in the wall a few weeks ago, John had said that it was just an average crack. Then it began to grow, even though it is apparent now that the crack is 3 feet long, John still sees nothing wrong with it.

_He does have a normal brain… that could be why he isn't noticing anything. Most humans never do._

Just then a bright blinding light filled the room, a shriek was heard and then silence. Sherlock ran over to the wall and traced his finger along it.

"JOHN!?" Sherlock called out slightly worried for his friend.

"Yeah, why are you shouting? I'm only in the kitchen." John walked around the corner and took in the site. "What's wrong?"

"Where's Mrs. Hudson?"

"I'm sorry Mrs. Who?"

"MRS. HUDSON?!" Sherlock looked frantic. He ran out the door and down the flight of stairs and outside. He turned in circles earning himself looks from passing pedestrians. He ran back inside yelling for his landlady.

"SHERLOCK! Who the hell is Mrs. Hudson?" john asked the obvious concern written all over his face.

"She's our landlady John! OUR LANDLADY AND YOU DON"T REMEMBER HER!"

John began to chuckle, "Sherlock I think you need to go back to sleep. You're hallucinating. We don't have a landlady, we have a landlord. Mr. Petting."

"No no no no no. Something happened. Something to do with that crack. There was a bright light almost alien you could say."

"What are you talking about?"

"Right before Mrs. Hudson disappeared you and her where in the kitchen talking about god knows what and you both had a cup of tea." Sherlock pointed to the table where to mugs of tea sat both half empty. Next to Mrs. Hudson's mug was a plate with a biscuit with one bite taken out of it. "Now tell my, where you eating a blueberry biscuit? No, because you hate them. Was I eating a blueberry biscuit? No, because I don't eat when I think."

John looked confused, "but that makes no sense. I've never heard of a Mrs. Hudson in my life."

"Yes you have you just don't remember. Mrs. Hudson's missing and for some reason you've forgotten and I haven't."

"Okay let's say that there was a Mrs. Hudson, how would she just "disappear"?" john asked playing along.

Sherlock turned his back on his partner and instinctively started rubbing his temples.

_Think think think._

"THE CRACK!" he shouted and sharply faced the wall. With one long stride he was standing in front of it.

"The crack!? Are you insane?… wait never mind that was a stupid question. More importantly, why was it the bloody crack?"

"Wrong question John it's not why it's how. _HOW_ did the crack take Mrs. Hudson?"

"okay then how-" again John was cut off by Sherlock.

"Shut up I'm thinking." It was strange and naturally because it was strange it made the detectives day. "John there's someone at the door." Just then there was a knock at the door. John went to go answer and when he opened it he found a strange looking man wearing a bow-tie and a ginger female.

"Hello there! I'm the Doctor!" the bow-tie wearing chap beamed.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **this is suppose to be a crossover of doctor who and Sherlock though I'm not sure how it will turn out. Please review as I need input on what I should include. Thank you

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Sherlock BBC or Sherlock by Sir Conan Doyle. I also don't own the Doctor… though it would be AMAZING if I did.

"Umm, hello?" John stuttered. He glanced over to Sherlock, but he hadn't even turned around from his post looking out the window onto Baker Street.

The ginger introduced herself as Amy and John introduced himself to the strange pair.

John looked around the room awkwardly, "Right… well what can I do for you?"

At this the Doctor's smile grew. He clapped his hands together excitedly, "Oh, no, it's more like what can I," he enunciated the I, "do for you!"

"We aren't interested in buying anything I'm sorry." John replied.

"I'm not trying to sell anything… I'm more interested in a crack." Sherlock spun around instantly and looked the two up and down.

"How do you know about the crack? Are you with the government? If so you should know that I'm not willing to do anything for you," he interrogated.

"No no we're not with the government. I'm the Doctor." He extended his hand, Sherlock merely stared into the man's eyes. There was something off setting about them.

"Sherlock by the way. John I need my cell."

Rolling his eyes he went to get the young detectives cell off the kitchen table.

**There's a man in my flat. Claims to be The Doctor.**

**Did you send him?**

**SH**

"Why are you here?"

"Uh, the crack in your wall."

"yes yes I know that. We've already covered this ground why exactly did you chose this precise moment to walk into my flat and ask about a crack in my wall. Which you seemed to have assumed that I would have one." Sherlock drawled.

The Doctor stepped forward to inspect the jagged whole in the wall, he took out what appeared to be some sort of pen.

"What is that?" john asked.

"It's a sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said with a light laugh.

"no such thing." Sherlock stated.

This took the Doctor aback, "why of course there is a such thing! I have one in my hand right now."

"It's improbable."

"Amy someone was taken." The Doctor spoke to the woman.

"Again? How many does that make this week? 7? Doctor this isn't good." She spoke with a Scottish accent.

"How do you know about Mrs. Hudson's sudden vanishment?" Sherlock questioned. He had never in all his life seen a man quite like this one.

"Sonic screwdriver," Was all the doctor replied with.

"Ridiculous."

"Wait how does he remember her? The light already took her! He should have forgotten." Amy protested.

"I still haven't the faintest clue, who this Mrs. Hudson is," intercepted John who was standing far away from the lot.

"John she was our landlady. God how could you forget?"

Quit fell on the group. The silence was unbearable for the Doctor, but just what Sherlock had been yearning for all day. Nice and quit-

"ALL RIGHTY THEN!" shouted the Doctor, "we must be off! People to visit, planets to see."

"What do you mean planets!?" John asked incredulously.

"Planets you know Autopia, Alfava Matrixs, Apalapucia, Duchamp 331, house, Earth. You know, all the usual. BYEEE!" and with that the doctor and his companion were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **this is suppose to be a crossover of doctor who and Sherlock though I'm not sure how it will turn out. Please review as I need input on what I should include. Thank you

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Sherlock BBC or Sherlock by Sir Conan Doyle. I also don't own the Doctor… though it would be AMAZING if I did.

John ran out of the door and down the stairs just in time to see the Doctor and Amy stepping into a blue police box. It was strange looking, on the busy street, but no one seemed to pay it any attention. Not even a single person turned around to look at it as they passed by. John started running towards them, unaware of the fact he just knocked over a little girl. Reaching his hand out in a motion of protest he yelled, "Wait! Wait! Who the hell are you?"

The doctor turned around sticking his head out of the mysterious blue box, "We've been over this before. I'm the Doctor. Now I really need to get going. Nice meeting." Closing the door behind him he turned away. John, realizing he needed this man, this strange and weird man, to explain things to him. You can't just barge in on someone, act like you were affirming something that was already prophesied and then just leave. He needed answers.

Jamming his foot between the doors wasn't the best choice he could have made, seeing as it made him grimace in pain, but it was the only one that would work.

"Wow well aren't we a little persistent today." Cooed the Doctor.

"I want answers." Replied John dryly.

"I know you do. I honestly know you do but you seem the type to not believe the farfetched."

John had no idea what he meant by this. Even when he met Sherlock he was amazed by what the detective had to say.

_ "__When I met you for the first time yesterday I asked to Afghanistan or Iraq you looked surprised." Sherlock said._

_ "__How'd you know?" John asked in puzzlement._

_ "__I didn't know. I saw." Sherlock continued on talking. Tan on the face but not tan above the wrists. You'd been abroad but not sun bathing. Your haircut and the way you hold yourself say military. Your conversation from when you entered the room says trained." Sherlock had rattled on pointing things out such as john's limp and how he was traumatized. He told John about his "brother" and how he had a drinking problem and was getting over a break up. Even knew that John and his not-brother-but-sister had a bad relationship._

John will never forget how he felt that day. "Oh try me," tested John by this point Sherlock had joined them not out of pure curiosity but mostly because he feared for John's safety.

"John you should come back… I think it would be a good idea if you updated your blog. It's been weeks since you have." Sherlock mocked concern.

"No Sherlock. This man. This "Doctor," " he put air quotes around the name, "has some explaining to do."

The Doctor opened the door farther and motioned for the pair to come in. he waited for the gasps and the, 'Oh my it's bigger on the inside!' but it never came.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to everyone who's been following this story so far! I'm extremely happy :D I know it isn't that far into the fanfic but I really hope I can make you enjoy it more. I know it's probably boring right now but I'm trying to start spicing the plot up. I'm also interested in having a beta since I'm not that great of a writer. If you're interested please let me know. J

**A/N: **this is supposed to be a crossover of doctor who and Sherlock though I'm not sure how it will turn out. Please review as I need input on what I should include. Thank you J

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Sherlock BBC or Sherlock by Sir Conan Doyle. Ob-vi-ous-ly. I also don't own the Doctor… though it would be AMAZING if I did.

John was just standing there gaping, mouth open, slowly taking in what he saw. Sherlock on the other hand looked across between disbelief and like someone just said the most terrible thing to him. That look coming from Sherlock and you know you did something wrong. He wasn't exactly the type of person to take offense to anything. He had tried as hard as he could ever since… that day… that terrible day, to block any emotions of attachment, sentiment, or offense. So far it had done many things for him, ranging from good to bad to very, very bad. He was well aware that some of the things he has said or ignored have caused many people pain, but he told himself that it wasn't his fault they chose to feel those things. It was their conscience choice to feel those terrible things.

Coming back to his senses Sherlock looked at the doctor with a low level of hatred in his eyes. "What the hell is this?!" he walked up to the middle of the blue box and slammed his fist against a panel of buttons.

"DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!" the doctor shouted sounding worried. "Thank the creator of sonic screwdrivers that, that isn't working."

Amy stood up from her seat and walked over to Sherlock. She planted her feet right in front of him. Staring up at the cold blue eyes of the man that threaten the safety of the Tardis and everyone on board, was not something she took lightly. Sherlock was giving her the evil eye but she stood her ground not letting him win this war. "Who do you think you are?" she asked in a venomously dangerous whisper.

"I might ask the same to people who walk into my flat, telling me information about Mrs. Hudson which I was already well aware of and for the record you shouldn't be. Then run out without in explanation causing John to follow which in turn made me have to leave too. Only to bring me to this ludicrous joke!" Sherlock stated his calmness making come off as more mad then shouting would have.

"LUDICROUS! My Tardis is not LUDICROUS!" the doctor exclaimed. "You can't call… my baby… ludicrous," he said sounding confused as to why someone would say that. He ran over and patted the console. "She is amazing! Don't you dare insult me and my stuff while in my presence. Understand?" the doctor said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't even want to be here for god's sake." He said out of spite. "Come on John we're leaving these idiotic things." Sherlock said turning swiftly around and walking towards the door.

John, who had been watching the whole thing play out in fear, didn't move a muscle.

"John. John!" Sherlock said forcefully.

Shaking his head John replied, "I'm not going anywhere. I can make my own decisions, thank you very much."

With puff of exasperation Sherlock said, "Don't be ridiculous. They're insane. Obviously some kind of con man trying to get to me or I don't know!" he hated to admit it but he really had no clue what was going on. His mind couldn't connect anything and thus no logical explanation came to him. "Now come on."

"No Sherlock. I will not go with you what is so hard about that to understand. Shirley a genius like you can follow that." Now John was getting really annoyed with his friend. "I'm sick of you ordering about to get your damn cell when it's in your bloody pocket or to go get blasted milk you won't even ever use. When you make me play telephone with your brother because you don't have time to talk to him when all you do is it on the sofa and think!" It felt good to get that off of his back it was like a 100 pound weight was lifted off of him. It felt great.

Sherlock looked as though none of that had affected him and to Amy and the doctor it looked like he wasn't even paying attention to the words of his partner. In fact every word stung. John knew what to say and Sherlock knew how to hide his feeling.

"Fine then." Sherlock said and walked out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

I'd like to start off by saying a big thank you to everyone who's reviewed or followed me. You have no idea how happy it makes me, especially since I don't consider myself that great of a writer.

nataly skypot and notthebestwriter: thank you very much J

**A/N: **this is supposed to be a crossover of doctor who and Sherlock though I'm not sure how it will turn out. Please review as I need input on what I should include. Thank you J

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Sherlock BBC or Sherlock by Sir Conan Doyle. Ob-vi-ous-ly ;) I also don't own the Doctor… though it would be AMAZING if I did.

A few moments passed where nothing but silence could be heard. John was looking in any direction but where the Doctor and Amy stood. It was intimidating being with them. He felt like a small child, but not in the same way Sherlock made him feel. At least with Sherlock there were those moment where he had to be the wisest and more thoughtful of the two. Finally the Doctor broke the silence, "We-ell," he said dragging the word out, "that was a bit awkward, wouldn't you say Amelia?" he asked.

Amy laughed a short laugh. Instead of responding to the Doctor she turned on John. "Is he always like that? Or boyfriend that is?

Once again someone thought they were a couple. It was becoming very exhausting to have to keep explaining to people that Sherlock in him weren't together in any way only to have them roll their eyes. "We aren't together." He said rather seriously.

"Well there's nothing wrong if you were."

"I'm straight! And Sherlock well… we don't quite know what he is." John said. The atmosphere became awkward again.

"Where should we go then?" the Doctor asked John. "You do want to come with us I assume. Though sometimes it's hard to tell with humans whether or not you want something, or are just trying to make a point. You are all very intriguing."

"What do you mean we-" John was cut off by four quick knocks on the door. The Doctor and Amy both took an inhale of breath and looked at each other as though they were scared for their lives. He was just about to ask what was wrong when Sherlock walked back in. Again.

John hadn't fully forgiven his fellow friend for his behavior and the anger was still in his system. Before he could ask what Sherlock was doing, the detective begin speaking, he sounded out of breath and a little shaken up.

"We're- we're not on Baker Street. Wha- what happened? We we're literally right outside my flat and then- now… now we aren't." he said painting.

John ran forward and reached his hand out to help Sherlock back up from his slouched position. "What happened, Sherlock?" he asked startled by what he had just heard.

Over in the corner he could hear the Doctor muttering about some time rift and some broken buttons. By this time Sherlock had fully recovered and looked like at Amy and the doctor like they were aliens. Amy had noticed the change I Sherlock's demeanor, "Doctor what happened?"

"I'm… I'm not quite sure. I'm guessing those button actually do work." He said scratching the back of his head in puzzlement. "How come the Tardis do its usual wheezy and whizzy stuff? That is very peculiar." He was talking to no one in particular. He turned sharply to Sherlock as if just remembering he was here. "What exactly was it that you saw? What was it you were running from? What terrified an emotionless man?" he asked not even trying to hide his rude attitude.

"What I want to know is why I am here? Who are you? More importantly _what_ are you? It makes absolute no sense!" he said giving him the look that John found extremely annoying.

"I need to know what you saw out there. It is very important for me to know what's out there that made a grown man almost wet himself!" the doctor said rather calmly.

"How childish of you!" Sherlock said angry, "I walked out of this stupid blue box and it wasn't dark out there so I walked around about but then I realized I had no clue where the hell you took me so I ran back. I assume I walked farther than I thought since I was running for a while." He concluded. "and why on earth.. or whatever planet this is, am I explaining this to you? You have some explaining to do yourself. The Doctor and his blue box that is bigger on the inside. Explain." He wasn't asking he was demanding.

The Doctor walked around to the other side of the control panel abandoning is position. He looked at this man who seemed very smart and cold yet so lonely and sad. He felt sympathy for him, He understood what it was like to be alone. To feel abandoned when he need someone the most. "Why do you want to know? I could be taking you to your death but I can tell on an average day you wouldn't be as curious."

"My name is Sherlock Holmes. It is my business to know what other people do not know. And this is not my typical 'average' day." And with that Sherlock retreated to his mind palace in order to think while John sat down next to where he stood. The Doctor was just staring at him, shaking his head and smiling as if he was just told a funny joke.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you everyone J super happy. I know it sucks and it's really slow but I'm trying to make it move along faster. Also I'll be officially posting once a week, most likely on Saturday.

**A/N: **this is supposed to be a crossover of doctor who and Sherlock though I'm not sure how it will turn out. Please review and I'll love you forever plus I need input on what I should include. Thank you J

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Sherlock BBC or Sherlock by Sir Conan Doyle. Ob-vi-ous-ly ;) I also don't own the Doctor… though it would be AMAZING if I did.

It had been several hours since the Tardis landed on the strange planet. The Doctor had been trying endlessly to figure out where they were. Something was interfering with the sonic screwdrivers and it wouldn't identify anything. He tried hitting it, taking it apart, twirling, throwing, and talking to it. It just wouldn't listen. While trying to figure out why the sonic screwdriver wasn't working he was running back in forth from the control consol of the Tardis to the door. Amy was asleep on the floor mumbling something and a centurion. John was also sitting on the floor with his eyes closed, though he wasn't sleeping. Sherlock was next to John his phone in his hands. The phone wasn't working and it made Sherlock even more edgier then he already was. He had been trapped in here for hours and his phone wasn't even working.

He felt useless and stupid. It wasn't like he could help or anything, he still had no idea what was going on. Usually, he would have figured something like this out already but for some reason his brain wouldn't wrap around what was happening. The Doctor wizzed pass Sherlock, muttering about some time vortex. He clenched his fists and ground his teeth together.

"I can't take this anymore, John I'm going to go insane." He whispered as the Doctor ran pass them yet again.

John peeked up at his friend, "It's a bit late for that, I'm afraid."

Choosing to ignore the comment Sherlock continued on his rant, "It's not fair! I'm stuck here doing nothing and my phone isn't even working. Do you understand how torturous this is! No, no you don't."

"Stop being a child Sherlock. This isn't the worse you've ever endured so take it like a grown man."

"You don't understand. I could be working on cases right now. Lestrade could have texted 5 different murders and I'd have no idea." The detective huffed holding his arms across his chest and started pouting.

"My god Sherlock you can be such a child sometimes. Grow up."

"If it wasn't for that wacko," Sherlock said glancing over at the Doctor, "we wouldn't be in this situation. He was the one who started this whole thing."

At this point John was starting to get really aggravated with him. "It's your fault we're here. It's your fault we're in a different bloody universe. Not his. You heard him; the buttons you slammed cause the Tardis to go here. I don't understand how or why but it did."

"He's still a prick."

"Be nice."

And with that silence fell upon the group. Not nice soothing quietness but ridged and cold quietness.

….

4 hours later….

By this point Amy was awake, and was in the bathroom. John was thinking over all the things that had happened in the past day. And Sherlock… well he was still fuming.

"It's so boring!" he exclaimed for the millionth time.

"Go to your mind palace." John said like he could care less what Sherlock actually did at this point.

"I can't. I've and it's not working." He said like it was the most obvious thing.

"What do you mean it's not working?" John asked incredulously.

"I mean. It. Won't. Work."

"I give up on you."

A shout from outside the Tardis took them out of their conversation. "I've got it! I've got it!" Shouted the Doctor.

Sherlock stood up, "Great, so what time do you estimate we will be back home?"

"Oh… ah I haven't really got that yet. Still working on it. BUT I did fix my screwdriver." He said very happy and pleased with himself.

"You have got to be kidding me! I have things to do people to see." Sherlock said a bit sarcastically.

"Nah, I don't think you do." The Doctor said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, you don't really seem the type to have a lot to do or a lot of friends. Maybe 1 or 2 at the most."

The detective was taken aback slightly by the observation skills of this strange man. "I could be doing something right now." He mumbled.

At this point John was also standing up and walking towards them. "Doctor… Just as a favor. I know you are extremely busy and that we are just an obstacle in your way… but would you mind if you gave Sherlock some kind of way to communicate with Lestrade. His uh… friend." John sounded slightly unsure, "I mean only if you have anything."

"Yes yes. I don't mind." He said. "Your phone." He commanded at Sherlock.

"why?"

"I need it. If you want to communicate I need your phone." He said.

"John it's in my pocket do you mind."

"Yes I mind." But he grabbed it anyways and gave it to Sherlock who held it an inch away from the Doctors out stretched hand. The doctor grabbed it and pointed the sonic screwdriver at the back of it.

"Here."

This time Sherlock didn't even question him. "What now. Am I suppose to think it's going to work now?"

"Yes actually." The Doctor said with a smile. However the smile quickly faded when he heard a Amy screaming.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **this is supposed to be a crossover of doctor who and Sherlock though I'm not sure how it will turn out. Please review and I'll love you forever. I would appreciate/need input on what you think of the story so far. Thank you J

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Sherlock BBC or Sherlock by Sir Conan Doyle ;) I also don't own the Doctor… though it would be AMAZING if I did. (lucky Moffat)

The screaming wasn't blood curdling but it was close enough. It was the wrenching scream of a young child who had awoken from a terrible dream. The Doctor went running to his companion. She was in an up-right position, sweating and crying. Crying silent tears that broke the Doctors hearts.

"Doctor… It was terrible…" she whimpered into his shoulder. The Doctor wrapped his arm around her and patted her back in a soothing circular motion. John walked up to them and crouched down, eye-level with Amy.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked sympathetically. She just stared at her, but he knew what it meant. She was still to shaken up. "Would you like to talk about your dream it at all?"

Her eyes widen and she shook her red head in protest, "It wasn't a dream…" she whispered.

"What do you mean?" Both the Doctor and John asked at the same time.

"It really happened. It was real I was there! It was terrible. Everything burning, the light. All of it." She said through tears. Just then Sherlock ran over to them with his phone in his face.

"John look at this." He commanded.

"Sherlock now isn't really the time for your phone." He said fed up with his friend for his inability to know when to shut up.

"No look." He thrusted the phone in under John's nose. Grabbing the phone away John was able to read what Sherlock was trying to show him.

**I never sent anyone over Sherlock.**

**-GL **

**I have a knew case. Met me at St. Barts. In 5 minutes.**

**-GL **

**Where are you? **

**-GL**

**Did I mention it's serial kidnapping.**

**-GL**

**P.S. murder too.**

**-GL**

**Sherlock you were supposed to met Lestrade and me at St. Barts 3 hours ago. Where are you?**

**-MollyH**

**There's something happening in London. Some kind of invasion. Sherlock are you okay? Please answer.**

**-MollyH**

**Sherlock, brother, answer your cell. There saying there has been an alien invasion. What ever it is you need to talk to me.**

**-MH**

Underneath all the texts messages from Lestrade, Molly, and Mycroft was a notification of 30 missed calls.

John looked up from the phone, "What does Mycroft mean by an alien invasion?"

"Obviously I don't know." He said rolling his eyes. Before he could put the phone back in his pocket the Doctor snatched it from him. Sherlock tried to get it back but quickly gave up thinking that it wasn't worth it to even try.

"Interesting…" he muttered. "This is not good. Not good at all."

"What is it Doctor?" asked a teary-eyed Amy.

"I don't know what it is. That is the most terrifying thing."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **this is supposed to be a crossover of doctor who and Sherlock though I'm not sure how it will turn out. Please review and I'll love you forever. I would appreciate/need input on what you think of the story so far. Thank you

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Sherlock BBC or Sherlock by Sir Conan Doyle ;) I also don't own the Doctor… though it would be AMAZING if I did.

The Doctor was frantic, running around in circles saying things that wouldn't even make sense to another Timelord. He was pushing buttons, tapping screens, jumping up down, all of which in infuriated Sherlock. Why would a grown man who was clearly intelligent act so childish. It really did make him question his own sanity. It was getting to be too much for him he needed to solve this and move on with his life whatever the consequences may be. His brain started flying around from one elucidation to the next, from one problem difficulty to another.

It was very unlike him to not be able to think correctly. His mind had a mind of its own and it seemed that something wasn't allowing it to go through the correct process of evaluation and solution. He had now been stranded on a strange planet, with a strange man, and from the looks of it they were not going to be leaving any time soon. Sherlock decided that if there was no stopping or fixing what has happened then he mine as well just sit back and do nothing. This was so unlike him, that the thought of it startled him. However, he just didn't care anymore. He wasn't going to do something if he didn't want to. That's just how stubborn he was.

Hours had passed and John hadn't spoken a word to Sherlock. He mostly just stuck by the Doctor and Amy occasionally asking her if she needed anything. Ever since her break down there has been this frigid, stillness in the air that unnerved everyone. It was very obvious for the detective to figure out she was pregnant which would explain the hormonal issues that she had displayed. Why she would … "make love" to such an immature childlike thing, was beyond him. He could hear the 3 of them whispering about something which made Sherlock feel jealous. They were talking about what had happened and apparently the great mystery was solved.

He noticed John walking over towards his lonesome corner. John sat down next to him and looked at him quizzically. John knew Sherlock very well and he knew that he wouldn't just sit back and let the dull group of people take hours to figure out something that he could have pieced together in 3 hours. He also knew his friend well enough to know when something was troubling, which in his favor didn't happen too often but when it did, it was obvious.

Instead of telling Sherlock they had figured it out and they were heading home he decided to ask him how he was doing. This was never his best decision as Sherlock usually became unbelievable sarcastic or just wouldn't talk, but it always did help him.

"What's the matter?"

Silence.

"Sherlock, what's wrong with you?"

Silence.

"Seriously, you've been over hear pouting for the last 6 hours! You didn't even bother to help," _or take over like you usually do,_ "and now you won't speak."

Sherlock shifted over more so he could see John's face clearly. He had to admit that while John was very persistent and into knowing everyone's business just like an old lady he really did care about how he felt, which not very many people did.

"So?" Was the only word to escape Sherlock lips.

"So what?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing. "So where are we?"

John's eyes were roaming around the room trying hard not to met Sherlock's gaze."Uh, yeah about that…."


End file.
